More Than Just A Wallflower
by WizardsGirl
Summary: "Take me with you!" She gasped, begged, even as she palmed a paralysis seal in one hand and a Chakra repressing seal in the other. Sakura was always a Teacher's Pet, obedient and earnest and always memorizing the rules and regulations. Was it any surprise that she'd do the same with Kaka-Sensei's Nindo?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just a sort of What-If one-shot where Sakura (Loyal, obedient, naïve Sakura) makes a different choice when confronting Sasuke as he's trying to leave Konoha.

**More Than Just a Wallflower**

_Those who abandon the Mission are Trash. But those who abandon their Comrades are __**worse than Trash**_.

Kaka-Sensei's decree, his _Law_, had stayed with Sakura, curled inside her heart and whispered by Inner whenever her thoughts went dark, ever since she'd first heard them. They hissed at her condemningly when she'd been forced to stay back with Tazuna is Wave, when her Teammates had moved forward to fight first the Demon Brothers, then Zabuza, then Zabuza _again_. They'd murmured to her during the Chunin Exam, tender during the first Test when her hand had started to raise, and had been _roaring_ within her heart when those Oto-nin attempted to kill them. They had wistfully sighed during her fight against Ino, bitterly mumbled when she was abandoned during the next month, and then hissed like scalding water as she raced after a _**Biju**_ for them.

They had kept her spine straight her hands steady, as she worked herself to exhaustion between visits to her comatose Sensei and Sasuke-Kun while Naruto was out getting them help. They saw her through rigorously practicing her Taijutsu, her kunai and shuriken, her hand seals. They chanted through her being as she spent hours in the library, studying pressure points and paralysis seals and he beginning of poisons.

They sang within her, urging her to train harder, work faster, _**be better**_. She didn't want to be the little girl left behind anymore. She didn't want to be the _dead weight_ that pinned her Teammates feet to the ground. Kaka-Sensei had carved his Law into her mind and heart with a dull kunai _since the beginning_. Deep and ragged and _permanent_. And Sakura wanted _nothing more_ than to _not be __**Trash**_. She was a teachers pet, through and through. She craved the acknowledgement and support and positive reinforcement of those authority figures in her life, based a lot of her self-image and self-esteem on the urge.

But Haruno Sakura wasn't an Academy Student anymore. And she wasn't Kaka-Sensei's favorite. She had very low Chakra reserves, next to no Jutsu, and was so far behind her Teammates it was _pathetic_. But. But she was smart, and she had an eidetic memory, and she had _Control_, of herself and her Chakra and her emotions.

_Those who abandon their Teammates are __**worse than Trash**_, her Heart and Inner stated, blank and grim and cold, as she stared at Sasuke as he stood ready to abandon _everything_ for a _Traitor_, ready to _become_ a _**Traitor**_.

(And since when did 'Traitor' and 'Trash' become synonyms in her mind? Since when did that line become so dark and unforgiving that this single act broke her heart and gave way to grim fury that Inner couldn't hold back if she **Tried**? When did her Love become this, this amorphous cloud of Trust and Team and Family, and when did it become so rigid that _any_ betrayal would gouge that person from her heart so swiftly? Sakura didn't know, and Inner didn't care.)

"Take me with you!" She gasped, begged, even as she palmed a paralysis seal in one hand and a Chakra repressing seal in the other, her own Chakra curling tightly within her chest, ready to burst out in the signal all Academy Students memorized to summon higher-level shinobi to their location. Sasuke scoffed, shook his head, and moved towards her swiftly. Vaguely, distantly, as he moved, Sakura noted the reach for her neck, the pressure points there, even as her own hands moved, his red-eyes widening in realization that he was _too close_ to react to what he could finally _see_. And, as she slapped the two seals onto the bare skin shown between shirt-sleeve and arm warmers, Sakura was bitterly relieved that he'd moved to knock her out instead of killing her.

That meant that he was salvageable, at least, she tentatively decided even as she caught his limp form, her Chakra flaring in the necessary pattern. Sakura didn't jump as an ANBU with the mask of a Owl appeared at her side, crouching silently as she lowered her Teammate to the ground.

"Genin Haruno Sakura reporting an attempted defection by Teammate Genin Uchiha Sasuke," she told the Owl simply quietly, mouth tight and grim to hold back any trembling. "Unknown number of enemy nin waiting to retrieve said Teammate outside the gate. Paralysis and Chakra repressing Seals used to detain." Owl's mask stared at her silently, body still and silent as the grave, before, in a flare-pattern of Chakra too quick and complicated for Sakura to note, three more ANBU appeared, a Hawk, a Cat, and a Tiger landing crouched behind Owl.

"Genin Haruno," Owl spoke, seals inside the mask warping their voice so that their gender was unknown. "Tiger will be taking the Uchiha to a holding cell. I will be taking you to report to the Hokage. Understood?" Once more, Kaka-Sensei's Law chanted through her Being, and Inner and Sakura joined to straighten her spine, harden her eyes, and meet that mask head on with grim acknowledgement,

"Hai," she agreed, and didn't flinch as, in a whirl of Shunshin so fast it seemed more like teleportation than speed, she found herself standing before Tsunade, the new Hokage's youthful face hard, her gold eyes glittering furiously as she met Sakura's own.

"Report," she ordered; Sakura did.

Later, after countless retelling, after facing off against the Council itself, after facing Naruto's denials and shouting and accusations, after all was said and done, Sakura found herself standing beside Kaka-Sensei, staring at the ground as they stood on the bridge of their Training Ground together. His hand landed gently, supportively, on her head, gently ruffling her kunai-cut hair as he did so, book no-where in sight.

"You did a good job, Sakura," he told her grimly, quietly, something tired and guilty in his voice as Sakura quietly leaned against him. "I'm proud of you." Sakura closed her eyes, tears finally allowed to fall, before turning and burying herself into her Sensei's torso, feeling his awkward hold on her shoulders as he continued to stroke her hair.

_Those who abandon the Mission are Trash,_ Inner murmured, chanted, _decreed_ within her.

_But those who abandon their Comrades are __**worse than Trash**_, Sakura agreed, declared, carved into them both.

And she was not Trash.

**A/N: **just a little thought I had. Sakura was a Teacher's Pet, and really obedient as a Genin/Student, you know? And yeah, she was naïve and ridiculous and _needed_ a reality check, but I feel like Inner, at least, wouldn't have stood by and just _let_ Sasuke go, just rolled over and begged him to let her _betray her Home and Family_ just for, what? The chance to follow him? This is the girl who willingly went from BFF to Rivals with Ino who helped her _create_ her _self-image_, for something she **believed in**. Yeah, in that case, she believed she was "In Love" but, seriously, she threw away a Pillar for a Belief. If she took Kakashi's Nindo to heart, if she listened to her Teacher _as she would have canonically done for all authority figures_, than I personally feel like she would have put aside her "Love" of Sasuke the moment it was clear he was _more than willing_ to abandon the Team.

So, this is what I feel would have happened if this were the case.

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Review Responce

Dear Readers:

This Is Not A Chapter

This Is a Response To A Reviewer that I thought everyone should read.

I've been on this sight for over ten years, I understand, better than some, that you will find stories or authors that you cannot STAND or that you disagree with on a deep level, and that is more than fine.

But I will not let some bad-try-hard try and SCOLD me just because I wrote this one-shot.

The Reviewer, one **Daastan Go**, write this in their review. (Note: This is the entirety of the review, copy-pasted here for you to read, with a picture taken in case they try and delete their comment or something just in case. There's nothing inherently vulgar or triggering in their message, just ridiculous and poorly-done bullshit)

_**Kakashi's nindo may read like something that possesses a modicum of "Political Savviness" to a kindergartner; however, it lacks even a semblance of depth for any individual who's graduated, with flying colours might I add, the "pimply-faced-anime-obsessed-lover of cool-guys" phase—characters that don't talk much and hide their half faces in masks (unless you haven't noticed, I didn't specify any age-limit here, because, by God, this growth takes a while for some). You know, something only little boys that wear their character's favourite knickers may like. This was . . . my goodness! I'm not sure what point you tried to make. Sasuke bad, Sakura good good? **_

_** What's so great about Kakashi's Nindo? Have you read the manga, with both eyes open? Kakashi's whole fruity character and its Nindo-farts boil down the following cartoon-scripts: my father committed suicide to restore his honour, but I'll serve Leaf under the guise of "those who break the rules are trash"; my friend died in a war largely perpetuated by my village, so, now, I'll cosmetically speak of "those who leave their comrades are worse than trash", but I'll continue to serve Leaf; my last remaining friend was exploited and killed due to Leaf's poor political policies, but I'll continue to serve Leaf; my teacher died brutally to serve a fascist village's hegemony, but I'll continue to serve Leaf; my student's whole clan was massacred by Leaf, but I'll continue to serve Leaf; my other student was considered an out-cast by the whole village, but I totes believe in the "something-something trash" stuff and continue to serve Leaf; I'll visit my friends' graves daily and "those who abandon their comrades are trash", apparently, but I'll keep on serving the Leaf, albeit it's pretty much responsible for all of this mess, because that Nin-ten-do is cool, but up-holding a fascist dogma is cooler! (By God! People in the history of man-kind, especially Japan, have revolted for far, far, far less! Perhaps what you truly need is a history lesson, especially in Tokugawa era!)**_

_** Well, boo-boo, Kakashi's life, like, is so sad—so fucking sad that it's almost as if his entire Nin-ten-do is completely rubbish and makes no sense! Someone hand him the "controller" of reason for a full-immersive Gameplay for his 4-bit "Chrono Trigger Reverence: Abandoning Your Comrades is Trash!" JRPG! There's literally no practical implementation of it, at all, because Kakashi's done nothing throughout his life: he's upheld the precepts and cosmetically prattled on about a mantra that's empty of any action from his side. His friends (whom he'd known for a few months, at most, and which makes his boo-boo sob-story even more laughable) died because of Leaf; what's he done to remedy that? Nothing that I know of. To make an entire one-shot on a Cartoon-Network-material mantra that goes beyond self-parody, and then taking the said self-parody so seriously to boot, isn't a good premise.**_

_** You've based an entire one-shot on a mantra that's beyond infantile and parodical because Kakashi has done literally nothing to take his mantra (which was Obito's) even remotely seriously. The tactic Sakura used to subdue Sasuke was something else. Are you sincerely telling me that Sasuke (the very same Sasuke who fooled Orochimaru in the "Forest of Death"; deconstructed Haku's technique, which Kakashi couldn't; learnt complex techniques in under a month and reinvented Lee's Taijutsu maneuver in a day, which shocked Gai and Lee both as it's not even possible to learn them without "years' worth of practice" even with the Sharingan) would be stupid enough to fall for such a juvenile trick? Is Sakura more intelligent than Orochimaru? Haha, really? I get that you dislike Sasuke, but this is fucking absurd. This reads like a damned parody. You've pretty much out-right disregarded canon-Sasuke's strategic feats to exalt a girl who's pretty stupid till the very end of the manga and beyond by comparison. Their cunning in battle isn't even comparable! The difference between them, on and off the battlefield, is beyond night and day. She might not even exist in the comparisons list!**_

_** I would've bought this had Sakura, for instance, called Jounins before coming to Sasuke, and they'd subjugated him; however, you went for a "secret seal" thing right off the bat. Do you think Sasuke wouldn't be vary of her when he got bit by Orochimaru and was handed a seal that he didn't want? Come on! And which "Canon-Sakura" is this that you're talking about in your A/N? A Sakura by some Kishimoto in an Alternate Universe that panders to your whims? Canon Sakura is Kishimoto's Sakura—no more, no less. Stating that your Fan-Fiction version is how it should've been is bizarre. Why would anyone read the manga that they didn't like is beyond me . . . **_

_** Your writing isn't anything to write home about, either. Even for Fan-Fiction standards, it's clunky and serviceable, at best, and the characterisations are as puerile as your interpretation of the manga themes and Kakashi's character.**_

There is nothing constructive about this. Nothing encouraging or even note-worthy. The closest I can tell is the bit about the seal Sakura used against Sasuke, but even THAT proves that Daastan didn't pay attention to the fic, as I CLEARLY WROTE OUT that Sakura had been memorizing and studying such seals while Sasuke was in his Coma. On top of that, I also clearly point out that Sauske has NEVER seen Sakura as a threat until damn near the end of the entire series, so their argument just seems like they're insulted on behalf of their Uchiha-Sempai.

Now, below this is MY exact response, also copy=pasted, and saved in a separate document as proof as a just-in-case clause.

_Dear Daastan Go,_

_I'll admit, for a brief moment, that I was pleased to see your review for the simple fact that, nine-times-out-of-ten, longer reviews are criticisms and I enjoy reading constructive critiques from my fellow authors as it provide suggestions and/or information I can then use later to better myself and my writing. Then I read your actual comment, and found myself both amused and disappointed. It was not constructive criticism at all, but just several rambling paragraphs that seemed to boil down to "Kakashi is shit, Sakura is shit, your writing is shit, Uchiha's are best." And, looking through your own stories, I find a distinct pattern of either Harem-specific plots, crack-treated-seriously(?), or Uchiha-obsessed stories which, to be honest, I've always found both dull and repetitive._

_There are, after all, only so many times one can read the word Sharingan without getting irritated over the lazy writing having a character WITH said doujutsu encourages._

_Instead of reading like an honest criticism of my AU, your review instead read like to try-hard attempt of a second-rate college student who's attempting to either impress someone who doesn't know or care that they exist, or the edge-lord narcissism of someone who found themselves disenchanted by the world around them thanks to the petty comments or actions of someone they know. To summarize this, your review made me laugh._

_I had wondered, before checking your own account, if you had ever even watched or written anything for Naruto, since you seemed to have the mindset that its supposed to be treated like some artistic realization of Sun Tsu's "The Art of War" and not like an anime CARTOON show aimed at those between the ages of twelve and sixteen. Instead I find that you, in actuality, have no less than twenty-eight of your own fics, and every one of them that I clicked upon, was written in the beat and cut-off pattern of an awkward Poetry Slam. Several times, I found sentences that were well written, but out of context, found words that belonged in essays that were poorly used or even unnecessary, and character portrayals that didn't touch anywhere near the characterizations of the actual characters, their backstories or portrayals, or even had an excuse to be written in such a way, such as a change in canon or variance in the fates Kishimoto gave them._

_I found myself disappointed, amused, and then exasperated that you would try and actually SCOLD me on my one-shot and try to tell me I need a 'History lesson'. Need I remind you that Naruto is a FICTIONAL WORLD. That this is FAN FICTION and not an essay written for any scientific or historical journals or renowned. Your attempts to 'educate' me on how to write about FICTIONAL CHARACTERS was found sorely lacking sanctimonious, and incredibly juvenile._

_In short: You're Review was nothing to write home about. Your attempts at higher-level vocabulary and vernacular were as obvious and forced as a teenager trying to show off their new phone, and you're writing is as off-beat and static-filled as a TV from the 1930's. If you would like a work more closely-held to your hypocritical views of the reality of Naruto, I suggest going elsewhere. You will not find it on this site._

_Sincerely,_

_WizardsGirl._

_(P.S. I wish that replies to comments are public on this site, like they are on AO3, but since they're not, I will be posting this reply, and your original review, as a Response Chapter 2 on More Than Just a Wallflower. Like I said, it made me laugh, and I'm sure others will laugh as well. Or not, who knows? ;) )_

I more than welcome CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS. I welcome debates, suggestions, corrections, and even complaints about what I've written.

I will not accept this holier-than-thou bullshit from someone who's majority of works have less to do with the actual Naruto canon than this One-Shot is, and who is therefore hypocritically attempting to "Call Me Out" over the same things that they themselves are doing.

Fuck, I had hoped that their Trans-Danzo fic would give them some sort of brownie-points and yet, here I am, still disappointed.

Seriously guys.

You don't have to like my fics.

You don't have to agree with my ideas.

You are free to review as much as you want on any of my fics.

But, if you try and pull this on me, try and pull some sanctimonious 'Fic Critic" bullshit on me, you can bet your ass we're gonna have words like this.

This is FANFICTION.

Not your Thesis.

Chill the fuck down.

With Hugs and Kittens:

WizardsGirl

(P.S. Sorry for the lack of updates, and then this bullshit-er-y. I'll throw something out to you guys soon, I promise. BNHA sucked me back in and now I'm catching upon episodes and fanfiction and randomly making new folders for new fics that I logically know I don't need but you're probably gonna get anyways because I am so very, very weak... Anyways, thank you to everyone who's NOT being a jackass out there. I love you guys!)


	3. Review Responce 2 & Warning

Dear Readers,

This is Not a Chapter but a Response to the previous Response and a Warning.

**Daastan Go** replied to my PM (the exact one from the previous chapter) with the below statement:

_**"Kakashi is shit" is a fairly accurate criticism. I've pretty much deconstructed his entire mantra in a paragraph. In fact, I lengthened it when I shouldn't have, because the guy doesn't even deserve this much; so when you take up an infantile philosophy that's rife with paradoxes, it's bound to result in what I've written. Frankly, why did you pick up a philosophy that's aimed at 12-year-old children (by your own admission) and use it in manner that's meant to be taken so damned seriously? You want to be taken seriously, but then you're offended that your interpretation of it is not up to the mark? Strange. Have you ever read anything on the dichotomy between "Realism and Reality"? Your needless rant on "but it's fiction!" would meet its end there and then. Clearly, you're not that well-informed on the very idea of why Fiction exists, let alone anything else; I wouldn't over-think on this if I were you.**_

_**Also, since you decided to go through my stories, then it bears explaining that they're (most of them) one-shots and they're "Lampoons" (do look into its "Literary" definition, as well; you may learn something in regard to how "characterizations" are handled in that genre). None of them are meant to be taken seriously. You would've ascertained that had you opened even a single one of them (well, save for about three of them, anyway) and read two lines. I never wrote them with seriousness in mind. You did. That's what makes us different, I'm afraid. In fact, you haven't addressed a single of my point in your reply. It boils down to this: "w-well, your stories are shit, too! Ahah!" Why did you even bother replying? So grown-up of you, eh?**_

_**Also, none of what you stated about my stories detracts from what I stated about yours; and, please, do! Post away this reply publicly! You showed me!**_

As you can see, they were blatantly patronizing and took my response not as it was but as a childish "you insulted my waifu now perish" statement. I chose to respond with the below statement, however, I also wished, admittedly, to prove a point. To do so, I read through one of their stories, and attempted to read through another, but was unable to. You will see why below, and I will warn you now that the exert of their story "**Cherry Blossom of the Hidden Leaf**" is vulgar and not recommended to read, but it was necessary.

This is my response:

_Dear Daastan Go,_

_Thank you for responding, although your apparent attempt to play off the tasteless pretentiousness of your stories as 'not meant to be taken seriously' is obvious. Considering your statement that your breakdown of Kakashi as a character was unnecessarily long, I thought I'd make a point to state that I DO agree that he is a shit character. I disliked him in the series, disliked the emphasis put on how 'cool and mysterious and awesome' he was by fans. I will point out that Sakura, in my fic, is an eleven/twelve-year-old girl who knows nothing of the real world outside what the mandatory indoctrination of the Konoha Shinobi Academy has given her, and that her view of ALL adults in positions of power has been altered thanks to her low-self-esteem. As stated in the authors note of my story, Kishimoto insisted on portraying her, from the very beginning, as a useless book-smart fangirl and teachers pet. I simply chose to use the idea that, as a teachers pet, she would then, logically, obsess over and memorize any and all things that would make her teacher notice her more._

_This being said, it's obvious to me that you are hyper-focusing on Kakashi in these responses, by your own admission giving him more attention 'than he deserves'. As a response, I will state that NONE of the Naruto Characters had any truly redeeming factors to their characterizations due to Kishimoto's frequent and blatant inability to use the art of continuity when it comes to personality and character development. Itachi, for example, as a well-loved character and one that you yourself frequently use in your own works, is the most often seen character used in fics dealing with 'redemption arcs' and other such genres. _

_Itachi had far less of a decent backstory than Kakashi, if we're detailing the hows and whys of bad characterization. His reasonings for murdered dozens of family members he grew up with was faulty and weak, at best. His insistence that it was 'all for sasuke' was an excuse that didn't make any logical sense unless he was mentally impaired beyond the sort of PTSD that his actions and job would have no doubt given him. His characterization AS a person was flat and two-dimensional and definitely lacked the depth of emotional issues that Kakashi, as a War Veteran, Child Genius, Traumatized Soldier, and person all together._

_A line you used in your Review was "boo-boo Kakashi's life is like, like so sad" and yes, it was. Beyond the fact that trivializing any sort of loss in either real-world or fictional-characters is disreputable, it is also not an excuse to dislike a character. Kakashi, in comparison to Itachi, had more depth and relatable emotional baggage, and yet you seem to prioritize the 2D character over the 3D model in each story you've written where Itachi is involved. This level of hypocrysee is sad to see in someone who obviously takes care to make sure their purple prose is inundated with vocabulary that has to be googled every-other-paragraph._

_Moving on from that, your statement that my entire argument towards your review boils down to 'well your story's bad too!' obviously points out your inability to understand the simple concept of responsibility. It is a writers RESPONCIBILITY to look towards their own work for mistakes and inconsistencies Before they look to others. The fact you are seemingly confidant enough in your own work to say this easily is, I'll admit, admirable, it also points to the fact that you are somehow comfortable with the glaring issues your own work has and have yet, somehow, been unable to change throughout your stories as it perpetuates within each one._

_You even try to defend your own stories using the excuse that they are an attempt at the literary version of Lampoons (for those reading this, as I will be posting these responses as well: The Literary Definition of Lampoons is a form of virulent satire in verse or prose, which is sometimes a malicious or unjust attack on a person, an institute, or an activity. Simply, when a writer or an artist makes fun of someone or something, by imitating the same thing in a funny way, it is called "lampooning."). While I can see the attempt you were making, instead of a lampoon on the characters of Naruto themselves, your stories read more like an attempt against Writing itself. _

_The lack of description, or emotional and mental being, and even any sort of over-all Plot, that I found within your stories does, indeed, point to the fact that you don't take them seriously. After all, someone who continues to write so poorly who then attempts to critique others for "also" writing poorly, cannot themselves be taken seriously._

_Now, as to your statement that, had I "actually read" more than just a sentence or two of your fics I would see that, I will point out that I DID make a genuine attempt to read both your most recently updated fic "Cherry Blossom of the Hidden Leaf" as well as "Danzo's Fall". Of the two, the second was better in my opinion, but that doesn't mean much as it would be like saying I'd prefer owl pellets to dog shit._

_As the first Two Paragraphs of Cherry Blossom were, and I quote:_

"_**Long ago, in a distant past, there existed a curious little pussy. It was covered with such an airy puff of pink hair that was soft and curly. A pink bud decorated it right above the perfect groove nestled and hidden between smooth, eternally slick lips as though of a classic, ever-ready whore's. It was so divine, so golden, and so virgin that one gaze at its eternal glory by unwary eyes was enough to send a man to Nirvana and back. They called it . . . the atavistic pussy.**_

_**It struck fear in the hearts, awe in the souls, of men and beasts. Yes, beasts, too, strove to mount that woman in a heady daze and rut to a gushing release of contentment."**_

_As you can probably see, this in and of itself was hard to swallow (forgive the inuendo, considering the topic). The fact that your fic seems to attempt to make this magical vagina a Person is both concerning and bemusing as it's made clear that, according to just this story, your views on women in general seem to be rather flawed. Then again, if you take this as a satire on the inherent inability of male rapists to keep themselves in check, it is infinitely easier to consider, but as the last few lines of the first chapter seems to emphasize that the child that is now somehow Haruno Sakura STILL somehow has a "Glorious Cunt" and is still able to make men horny, AS A CHILD, it becomes honestly sort of alarming to consider._

_Your second chapter of Cherry Blossom expounds on that, that this child's very cries somehow make men come abruptly and often, and that even UNBORN CHILDREN are interested in the "scent of her pussy". Just… There is Satire, and then there is Pedophilic Euphorics, and this fic has seen that line, erased it, and attempted to call itself allowable by an M-level rating which, by this websites own guidelines, is incorrect. I am concerned._

_Moving on from that disturbing branch as I chose not to continue that fic once it was clear that you'd be continuing it throughout Sakura's CHILDHOOD, I chose to read through your attempt at a Trans Danzo. I was, to be honest, rather hopeful for this one, as it is an idea I've yet to see utilized on this website, and I was curious to see if you had somehow managed to redeem yourself as a writing after the gross attempt that is Cherry Blossom._

_Only to find myself disappointed once again._

_The beginning the the story is very well done, it's interesting and, if once-again off-beat and stutter as a Poetry Slam debut, well-written and curious. It starts as a prose-filled POV from Sasuke about his view on Danzo and the destruction behind him in Konoha, and I was pleased. I was hopeful that this was going to be some sort of, if long-winded, argument towards the despicably easy way people will use one's birth-gender as an excuse to ignore their preferred-gender._

_Instead, what starts out as a well-written soliloquy of Sasuke's vengeance, devolves into a poorly written excuse to exploit what amounts to a drugged woman, for want of a proper characterization of ACTUAL women, and then ends with the same redundant 'and that's all folks!' disregard of any poorly-scripted amateur porn video attempt, only somehow even less thought-out. _

_To save those reading this response from having to read the fic themselves, I will summarize: Danzo asked Orochimaru to combine the Hashirama cells in his arm with a Seal meant to make him young again. When the seal activates, it goes from making him young enough to 'smell the heat of Tsunade's cunt' and get hard, to turning him into a young, horny woman who drops to her knees before the 'unfairly pretty Uchiha' like 'any good whore knows to do' and proceeds onward to a frankly disturbing bout of frankly unrealistic and gross sex that somehow FURTHER devolves into Danzo somehow thinking "yes I've beaten Sakura to those holy Uchiha balls! Praise be to Uchiha Semen!" before turning into a tree and Sasuke turning around with an 'ah yes, such gud sexx' thoughts to find Karen and Obito masturbating in a tree behind him, and Obito saying "good job!"._

…_Just… What?_

_I am genuinely offended that you labeled this as a Trans Danzo, as it obviously isn't and proves you lack an understanding of what, in actuality, being Trans IS. Instead, you've somehow tried to twist a very real and honest issue into an excuse of a story that tries to call itself something other than garbage. You instead created a disturbing and concerning rape-fantasy where a woman with a non-consensual mental inhibitor throws herself at the nearest dick because that's apparently what you view women as good for. I can honestly say that I am both disturbed and concerned and not only encourage those reading to take caution when they find your stories for their own well-being, but to report you for flagrant disregard of both the sites guidelines as well as disturbing and deeply inappropriate themes._

_Your summaries are what amounts to clickbait, your stories are vile fantasies that aren't allowable or acceptable on a site where the youngest age for having an account is THIRTEEN, and your attempt at playing them off as 'not serious' is disquieting as it leads credence to my findings that you consider several of these topics as 'not serious'._

_As I've stated before, I am concerned._

_To finally end this long-winded response, I'll simply state that I wish nothing further to do with you or those who believe you are somehow justified in these works, or that the excuse that they're 'not serious' is acceptable. For someone who put effort into using words like Atavistic and Puerile… You clearly lack an understanding of the words Tasteful, Acceptable, and Allowable._

_No response is necessary, as I will be blocking you._

_I hope you can learn to understand the amount of insult you've given to the Trans Community, the Author Community, and the entirety of the female populace._

_Goodbye,_

_WizardsGirl._

This is a warning: Do Not Read These Stories If You Are Triggered by sexualized children or inebriated-and-thus-Non-Consensual sex. Definitely do not read these fics if you are Trans at all. I will be reporting both fics to the Administrators in the hopes that they will be removed, and I encourage you to do the same.

To those who will try and say that I'm blowing it out of proportion or that it's just fiction and not to be taken seriously, I will point out that there is a fine line between fiction and derogatory attacks on all fiction websites, and Daastan's stories cross the line. As stated in my response, the youngest age one can get an account here is 13 and that doesn't include those who lie about their ages, don't clock in, or are using someone else's account. This means there are those under the age of 18 reading these stories where a child is hypersexualized and the concept of Trans is used as an excuse to write several hundred words of 'once a woman always a whore' vulgarity.

The highest rating on FF.N is Mature, which is very clear on acceptable concepts. Those are Violence, Language, and NON-EXPLICIT adult themes.

No where is it acceptable to write about how strange men want to fuck a child just because she's both a girl and somehow has the VooDoo Punanny, or trivialize the entirety of the Trans Community with some ridiculous notion that as soon as you're a woman you go lookin' for that D. Just. No.

The fact that the Danzo fic's summary itself is a clickbait trap is offensive in and of itself.

The Summary: _All men fell, but some fell harder than others. A story of a man's journey to feel his inner-woman and beyond. (You never should assume a person's gender!)_

On what planet or realm of existence, does Inner-Woman translate to 'dick obsessed sex slave' and even the tag of 'never assuming someone's gender' is bullshit considering that they didn't even _write Danzo as Trans_! There was no assumed Gender! It was literally an excuse for poorly written fantasy porn.

I encourage those who disbelieve me to check his stories out at your own risk, but do not review them. Report them.

And, to those who read this and still argue that they're not to be taken seriously, no-where in his fics dies he say 'crack' or 'not to be taken seriously' or even 'trigger warning'. There ARE warnings, but they boiled down to "Violence, Sex, Adult themes". That's it.

I will be reporting and blocking this man, and you should as well.

Take care of yourselves,

WizardsGirl

(P.S. several of you seem to be unaware that this fic actually has a direct sequel called "**Wildflower Spirit**" so you can happily go read a continuation of this one-shot there! Thank you for your support!"


End file.
